Against All Odds
by thehannabadger
Summary: After four years of living lonesome in New York City, Cassie interacts with an old friend that may change her life forever. Rated T for language, but may change in the future.
1. Long Time No See

**A/N: Hello all! This is actually my first fan fiction, so I really hope you all enjoy. I've been in love with this ship forever, so ta da – I've decided to write my very own fan fiction for these two. Reviews and favorites would be nice; I'd like to know how I'm doing and how I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins; after all, this IS a fan fiction.**

* * *

"Two ice lattes coming right up!" Cassie said, scribbling a few words down on a note pad before looking right back up at the two girls sitting at the table in front of her. They weren't from here, New York. She could tell simply by how they spoke, how they acted, and what they wore.

One of the girls, the blonde one, started to speak, which made Cassie lose her train of thought. "Excuse me, miss, but are you going to just stand there?" She asked harshly, chuckles escaped the other one's lips.

"Oh no, 'course not." The girl responded with a warm smile. How rude the girl was didn't bother Cass at all; people were like that all the time here – even tourists. Cassie waited a few moments before turning around and making her way towards the back. She fixed the two their drinks rather quickly; she hoped it would make up for what happened before.

"One for you," Cassie paused, setting one of them down, "and one for you!" She finished, and then set the other one down. She stood there for a few moments. They looked back up at her and she grinned. "Enjoy your drinks!" She said cheerfully, and then made her way towards the back once more.

* * *

Cassie took a long drag on her cigarette; she was relieved – work was finally over. The amount of tips she got today wasn't that great, but she didn't really mind. She was saving up anyways, so there was no need to worry. Tonight her plan was to spend a bit of her money, she was going out. The blonde took one last hit of her cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. She smiled; the bus had arrived just in time. Living in the city that never slept, there was no use for a car. Why have a car when you could simply ride a taxi cab or bus? Cassie hopped onto the bus, placing her money into the fare box before she made her way towards the back of the bus. The bus began to move so she clung onto a pole – unfortunately there were no seats in the back.

After a few minutes on the bus, Cassie already began to trail off into her own thoughts. Today, she was thinking about the little old man with the funny looking hat she saw yesterday. He had brown hair and a brown mustache to match, glasses, and a nice pair of shoes. He probably had a family, a wife and kids. He was probably proud of his children, he probably loved them dearly. He was probably deeply in love with his wife. Love, she thought. Love, love, love! Love made her happy; love made everyone happy.

Cassie looked up for a moment to realize she was about to reach her stop. She then forgot that she hadn't even told the driver the destination.

"Mister! My stop, my stop!" She shouted, making her way to the front. He slammed on breaks, making her stumble forwards a bit. She let out a few childish giggles. "Oops! Sorry!" She told him as she arrived at the front. "Goodbye." She spoke, leaning forward the give him a soft kiss on the cheek. It didn't mean anything, just an act of kindness. She grinned, pulling away and getting off the bus. Cassie pulled her pocketbook over her shoulder and waved goodbye to the bus driver and the citizens who were riding.

The blonde walked up the stairs of the apartment complex she lived at, and then slowly unlocked the door once she arrived. As soon as she opened the door two little kittens scurried to her feet.

"Wow! There you kitties are!" She said with glee, picking one up with each hand. She kissed the top of each of their heads. She loved her kittens, they kept her company. The company she no longer had since Adam left her, since Sid had left her. She had no one now except for these feline companions.

She carefully set them down before making her way to her room. Tonight she was going to get all dressed up – hair, makeup, everything – just to go to some new club that had recently opened up downtown. Cassie _loved_ getting dressed up. She loved to put on the brightest, reddest lipstick there was; she loved to put her hair back with a little clip to match her outfit; she loved to stick some long socks onto her thin feet, as well as some fancy shoes to top it all off with.

Cassie jumped out of the bathroom to show her kittens the result. She decided on wearing an old dress she had laying around in her closet, and then a little shawl to cover her bare shoulders that the straps of the dress couldn't achieve. Of course, she slipped on a pair of long socks – this time with a moon design that covered the entire stocking. She applied the brightest red lipstick she could find and even did her

hair where part of her blonde, curly hair was pulled back with a clip, just like she had imagined. After a silent reaction from her cats, Cassie walked over to a pile of shoes and picked out her favorite pair of Mary Jane's. Cassie turned around to face the full-body mirror that was located in her room. Part of the mirror was broken because of something that happened a few months ago, something that made her terribly upset – the day Sid left. So now she stood there, studying herself in the slightly-shattered mirror. She wasn't satisfied with the reflection, but then again, she never was.

"I've got to leave you two here again," Cassie told her cats, _Chris_tine and An_toni_a. "and Christine, you're in charge of Antonia. Just for tonight though, alright?" Cassie explained, even though the felines probably didn't understand a single word she said. After all, they were just animals. She rubbed both of their heads softly; she even got a few soft purrs out of them before standing up and walking out the door.

While waiting for the bus, Cassie took out a fag from her purse – a new one from before. She had plenty of handbags, so she wore a different one every day, or in some cases, different occasions. Cassie stuck the cigarette in her mouth and lit it, taking a long drag. It was a filthy habit of hers, smoking, but it had started way before she could even remember, so why stop now? She was going to die someday, right?

The public vehicle arrived at the stop, so she quickly threw down the cigarette and stepped on it before scurrying up the steps. It was a different driver this time.

"Oh, wow, hello there." Cassie said with a grin.

The woman sighed, "Destination?" she asked, her tone plain and content.

"Oh right, uh..." Cassie thought for a few moments, where exactly was this place anyways. "Oh!" She piped up, then quickly telling her the address. The woman nodded. Cassie dropped the fee into the fare box once more before taking a seat, but this time it was towards the front.

When the bus began to slow down, Cassie prepared herself – making sure to collect all of her things. The public transport finally came to a halt – this was her stop. Cassie grabbed her purse and walked rather quickly to the front of the bus. She paused, studying the driver. Before the woman could say anything like 'Move along now' or 'Go on', the ditsy blonde leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, hugging the lady rather tightly. The woman was a bit taken back by this gesture but she remained silent.

"Goodbye now!" Cassie said happily, jumping off the bus and walking to the club.

The petite girl walked into the establishment after showing her I.D. to the man upfront, admiring her new surroundings. Flashing lights of several colors all around her. There was dancing, lots and lots of it. A large grin tugged at her lips, she already knew that this night was going to be eventful.

Cassie made her way through the crowd; she wasn't going to dance just yet. She had her night all planned out. As soon as the girl reached the bar she ordered herself a drink. That was how the night would begin: drinks; and loads of 'em at that. As the barista slid her the drink, Cassie slid a few bills right back. After she had downed her first drink, Cassie decided to order herself another, as well as let her eyes roam wherever they pleased. First she scanned the dance floor, admiring the energetic, sweating bodies all around it; then she peered across the bar before her. She saw many faces; there where happy ones and rather upset ones, there were a few drunken ones here and there, and then there was...

He looked way too familiar. Then she realized. That same brown hair, it looked as if he had grown it out a bit, but still very similar. And then, when those blue eyes met her gaze – who could forget those? His face a bit contorted in confusion at first, lit up slightly as soon as he recognized her. He made his way over to her, that same walk. She laughed softly to herself whenever he arrived.

"..Tony?" Cassie asked, still in utter shock that he was here in _America_.

"The one and only." He responded with a sly smirk.

"What brings you here then?"

He paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Just visiting. One of my mates from uni lives down here, so I decided I'd come visit him, yeah?" Tony explained. The arrogant boy lifted his head slightly, trying to see over Cass.

"Looking for something?"

He chuckled. "Just wondering where ole Sidney is." He laughed once more. "Where is he the-" Cassie cut him off.

"He left."

"Oh, right..." Tony responded, mentally scolding himself for bringing Sid up. So the loser actually did find her, that was good. But why did he leave? Sid loved Cassie; Cassie loved Sid – what was the problem?

"Would you like me to order you a drink?" Tony asked after a few moments of complete silence between the two. Cassie smiled slightly.

"Wow, Tone. Such a gentleman you are." She responded with a few small laughs. "Sure, thanks."

He nodded, getting the bartender's attention and ordering Cassie and himself a couple of drinks

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? Not like it? Let me know how I'm doing! As stated before, reviews and favorites are very well-appreciated!**

**Sorry this chapter was a little short! I assure you that next chapter (and the ones after that) will be longer – I hope, anyways.**

**Also, I know Sid didn't leave her, blah blah, she left him. Shit happened since the last four(?) years you saw Cass so yeah. It'll be explained later, blah blah.**

**Next chapter is Tony's POV!**


	2. Coming to an End

**A/N: I had writer's block and was writing a few other stories and blah. I've already planned to start updating once a week, Saturday usually being the day it'll be posted. **

**Also: I'm sorry for the errors in the last chapter. I proofread it bunches of times and didn't notice the mistakes until a couple of days ago – whoops!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it, and I hope you like this chapter! Xx**

** Cuthbert72- You'll learn more about Cassid splitting in the states in just a few more chapters! Sorry for the wait. **

**Enough rambling, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins; after all this IS a fan fiction.**

* * *

Tony could barely believe his eyes once he saw Cassie Ainsworth only a few minutes ago. He never imagined that when he came to the states that he could actually have an encounter with one of his old mates. Yeah, he and Cass weren't the best of mates before, he even made jokes about her in the past, but he was still glad to see her, even if it was a bit unexpected.

Tony watched Cassie dance from the bar area, chuckling lightly and taking a couple sips of his drink; she danced a little different than the others around her. She always had, he knew that, but it was still quite fun to watch. How her body moved was different compared to everyone else on the dance floor. She had rhythm; anyone could see that, just her dancing skills were a bit…unique.

She caught him staring and she smirked; he hadn't even realized what he had been doing. She giggled.

"Come on, Tony. Come dance with me!" She called out towards him with a cheeky grin, and then spun around a couple of times. "Are you coming?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll stay here." She frowned; a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to join her.

"Scared, are you?" He threw his head back and laughed.

"'Course I'm not."

"Then come on!" He sighed. Tony Stonem never backed out on a challenge. The boy drank the last sip of his drink before making his way over to the blonde.

"I'm here; now what?" She grinned, grabbing his hand and beginning to dance.

"Dance, Tony. Dance with me!" He shook his head. "Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Tony Stonem's a scaredy cat!" She teased, skipping around him, her eyes never leaving his gaze. He smirked and shook his head, then began bobbing his head to the beat. "That's it, Tony! Now you're getting it!"

Tony continued to bob his head, as well as watching Cass as she danced. It looked like New York had done her some good, after studying her for a couple of minutes; she actually looked as if she had gotten better at dancing since Bristol – just a bit, though. Dancing in a crowd of people made it even more noticeable, she actually looked more normal than he had ever seen her, not the ditsy, childish girl he had known before. She probably hadn't changed much, but her moves on the dance floor surely did. They didn't speak at all once they began dancing; it was just a grins and giggles – mostly from Cassie.

"Looking nice tonight, Cass," He managed to get out; he let out a couple of soft chuckles, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Really? 'Cause you're looking rather shit, Tone." He raised a brow and she shook her head, childish giggles escaping her lips. "Only joking," She said, reassuring him. "You're looking sharp tonight, I'm impressed." He didn't even have to reply because she knew exactly what his response would be.

"I know." She shook her head, he hadn't change much. He had recovered, that was good, and now the normal Tony was back, the one she knew back in college – otherwise known as the one everyone hated, yet everyone loved. Even if he was a total twat back then, she sort of enjoyed it, and quite a bit at that.

Tony and Cass continued to dance until she finally piped up "Let's take a break, yeah? More drinks!" She said excitedly. He nodded a nod of approval, the both of them walking side by side to the bar once more.

* * *

"Moooore drinks…!" Cassie chanted drunkenly, turning her head towards the boy beside her.

"How about we get you home, yeah?" Tony suggested, standing and up and attempted to help her up, but of course, she was being resistant.

"N…No." She responded stubbornly. He sighed.

"C'mon, Cass. Up and at 'em," He replied, trying to help her once more. This time was more convincing, apparently, and next thing he knew she was attempting to get up herself, with the help of Tony Stonem, of course. She struggled a bit, using the hard wooden surface for support. Once she was standing up, she leaned on Tony. He wrapped her thin arm around him and began to make his way towards the exit.

After pulling the blonde through the large crowd inside the club and dragging her across the parking lot, Tony and Cassie finally arrived at his vehicle. He carefully helped her in and then got in himself. The young man started the car and started driving. Fortunately, Cassie had given him the address to where she way staying hours ago when she was sober, telling him to visit her some time. Good thing Tony had a good memory.

Tony looked beside him to see the drunken blonde half-sitting and half-laying on the passenger's seat. He chuckled softly. Six drinks, was it? Considering she was much smaller than him, it was obviously too much for her. One part of him felt sort of bad for the girl, she didn't have much control anymore – of herself, anyways; another part made him wanted to chuckle even more, she was a funny sight in general, tonight made it even funnier. But Tony knew right from wrong, he wasn't evil, so he felt a bit more sympathy for her. Sid leaving probably fucked her up even more; then again, he didn't know the entire story. Maybe it was her fault for once.

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He got out of the car and helped Cass out. It did take some effort considering she was basically sleeping, but he managed to do so. Like before, Tony wrapped her arm around his neck and gently made his way through the parking lot and up the stairs; fortunately she only lived two floors up. When they arrived she finally was standing up a little better and dug through her purse for her keys. He could tell she was having a bit of trouble so he grabbed her hand and helped guide her to her keys, which wasn't too hard to find. Since she obviously wasn't sober enough yet to unlock the door by herself without taking several minutes, time the boy didn't want to waste, Tony decided to do it for her. When the door was unlocked and opened, the two of them were greeted with two little kittens scurrying to their feet. He smiled softly but then moved himself and Cassie through the young cats and into her room. He sat her down carefully on her bed and she looked up at him with a grin.

"…Hello, Tone.." She greeted softly, reaching a hand up to touch his face. She giggled, admiring his face, a couple of wows escaping her lips.

"Let's get you to bed now, Cass, yeah?" He suggested, helping her lean back, but she refused.

"Why?"

"Because you need slee-" She shook her head. "Why what then?"

"Why…Why did you do thisss..?" She asked, playing with a few strands up his hair. He shrugged.

"Couldn't just leave ya' there, you know." She nodded in approval. For a few moments they just stared at each other in silence. Tony watched as she leaned in and left a small peck on his cheek. After pulling away she leaned back and laid her blonde curls on her pillow. She looked up at him and giggled. He chuckled back, the two still not saying a word to each other. He sat there for a few more minutes, watching the young woman doze off. Five minutes or so had passed and he stood up and started walking.

"…Tony?" She startled him, he thought she was asleep. He turned back around.

"Yeah?" She didn't say anything at first, Tony almost thought that she had fallen back asleep, but then she spoke once more.

"Th…thanks…" She managed to get out before closing her eyes again. He nodded and walked out of her apartment. Once he got in his car he sat there for a few moments. He just spent his first night in New York with Cassie Ainsworth, and not only that, but it was…it was pretty fucking ace.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it sort of sucks. I know I promised longer chapters but ugh, I don't think that'll happen until the next chapter or next after that. I'm not the most descriptive writer out there.**

**Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated, and follows are great if you'd like to keep up with the story.**

**See you all next week xx**


End file.
